


illicit affairs

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is King Beyond the Wall, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Secret Relationship, Targaryen Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: i had to get this idea out of my head. :)
Relationships: Ghost & Jon Snow, Ghost & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	illicit affairs

The first time Jon comes home, is after she is crowned Queen In The North. 

And he asks her to keep her wolf crown as he sex with her. 

The second time Jon cums is in his and Tormund’s shared hut as Sansa lays on top of him. 

The Third time she sees him is when he meets their daughter Naerys Stark.

‘Princess Naerys,’ He coos. ‘Naerys, my baby Naerys,’ 

The Fourth time he comes to Winterfell, he brings Tormund and Ghost. And Naerys becomes fond of Tormund. 

Who she names Uncle Tor. And Ghost falls in love with the little girl. Staying at her side. 

The Fourth time he leaves, she tells him she’s pregnant. And he stays. 

He stays for a few years. And then asks if he can stay forever and he does. 

  
  



End file.
